Free Fall
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: Renesmee repensa seu modo de ver a vida e as coisas tendem a mudar a partir de agora.


Free Fall

Ele me segurou pela cintura enquanto eu mirava a água castigar o paredão de pedra muitos metros a baixo de mim. Não que eu tivesse medo de me machucar, porque isso não aconteceria, mas ele gostava de demonstrar proteção e eu gostava de recebê-la.

- Está pronta? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Seu hálito quente beijou minha pele e meu coração se acelerou ainda mais que o normal.

Virei-me para ele e sorri. Seus olhos me focalizaram com admiração e ele sorriu de volta.

- Até mais – eu disse num tom brincalhão.

- Estou logo atrás de você.

Saltei de costas de modo que pude observá-lo enquanto eu caía. Ele nunca deixou de sorrir, apesar de exibir uma certa preocupação, infundada e irracional, mas ela estava lá.

Girei duas vezes num mortal de costas antes de perfurar a superfície do mar com perfeição, enquanto o ouvia rir e dizer "exibida!". Afundei três metros e quando emergia o vi repetindo meu gesto, levantando muito mais água que eu, porém ainda sim gracioso.

Ele segurou minha mão e nós nadamos até a praia. Era verão, então o sol de Forks brilhava levemente. Minha pele reluzia pálida e fracamente.

Ele me analisou e disse num tom brincalhão:

- Está precisando pegar um bronzeado, o que acha?

Eu fiz uma careta.

- Bem que eu gostaria.

Ele riu alto.

- Bem que você gostaria de ser da matilha, fala sério.

- Claro que não, híbridos se divertem mais. – eu sorri para ele, e novamente o vi se deslumbrar com o meu sorriso, ri por dentro, isso nunca fica chato.

Ficamos sentados na praia durante um bom tempo. Jacob, como um cão que era, balançou a cabeça e espirrou água para todo lado, enquanto se acomodava na areia.

Era bom passar tempo com Jacob, era divertido e simples. Ele sempre vem com algo engraçado para dizer e o fato de ele estar lá o tempo todo não tira o fator surpresa da nossa relação, é sempre bom, é sempre novo.

Mas por esses dias eu o percebi um tanto distraído e até preocupado. É verdade que nós nos mudamos de Forks e toda vez que nós voltamos para visitar ele fica um pouco nostálgico, mas não era a mesma expressão. Era outra coisa.

- O que há com você?

Ele abriu os olhos e franziu a testa para mim.

- Você está estranho ultimamente.

Jacob balançou a cabeça e voltou a aproveitar a luz do sol murmurando um "nada" pouco convincente.

Eu suspirei. Coloquei a mão em seu rosto e o deixei me ver ligando para mamãe e perguntando, "ela deve saber, já que vocês são confidentes íntimos".

Ele sentou de repente um pouco alarmado.

- Bella não te contaria.

- Ahá! Então tem sim algo que você não quer me contar. – A linda arte de jogar verde e colher maduro. Costumo ser mestre nela.

Ele respirou fundo se culpando por entrar sempre no meu jogo.

- Você é impossível Reneesme.

Eu sorri.

- Ok. Vou dizer. – eu esperei que ele encontrasse as palavras – É que é um pouco constrangedor.

- Anda logo, Jake. Estou envelhecendo aqui.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Bom, como você acabou de dizer, você está envelhecendo, chegando à maturidade, apenas alguns meses e você será uma híbrida adulta.

- E você acha isso ruim? – eu estranhei. – Queria que eu fosse criança para sempre?

- Não é isso. É só que...

Ele parou mais um pouco, já estava me irritando.

- Desembucha!

- É que as coisas podem mudar entre a gente, é isso.

Eu comecei a entender o que ele disse, mas quis ter certeza. Jacob estava mesmo sugerindo isso que eu estava pensando? Comecei a corar.

- Jake, você está falando que inevitavelmente seremos mais que amigos um dia, é isso?

- É, como Sam e Emily.

Eu definitivamente estava corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

Não que eu nunca havia pensado nisso, claro que havia. Já que nos últimos tempos seus abraços não eram exatamente tão paternais, mas eu não esperava essa conversa. Soava como uma obrigação.

- Nós _temos_ que ser como Sam e Emily?

Jacob pareceu se decepcionar.

- Não _temos_, mas é natural que seja assim. Só que eu não posso te forçar a ser... minha namorada.

Oh meu Deus, ele realmente queria ser como Sam e Emily, não era hipotético, era uma verdade. Era isso que ele esperava desde sempre. Eu ignorei essa possibilidade, achei que todos os lobos se envolverem romanticamente com seus objetos de _impriting_ era só uma consequência da convivência diária. Me senti pressionada.

- Oh Jake. Eu não sei, será que não podemos deixar as coisas se acertarem por conta própria?

Ele pareceu confuso. Talvez ele achasse que as coisas só tinham um jeito de se acertar. Apenas acenou concordando, mas sua testa estava vincada e ele tremia levemente.

O que eu estava fazendo? Afinal, eu não amava o Jacob? Aquele que sempre fez tudo por mim, que lutou por mim desde antes de eu nascer, não merece meu amor? Claro que sim. Eu o amo mais que tudo, ele é o centro da minha existência. E por que eu estava recusando a ideia de ser completamente dele um dia? Só podia estar louca. Minha mãe dizia que eu contrariava as expectativas só para ser diferente, para surpreender. Quando ela me mandava fazer algo eu a obedecia, mas fazia totalmente diferente do jeito que ela ensinara. Talvez era isso que eu estava fazendo, só queria contrariar.

Eu balancei a cabeça furiosamente para afastar os pensamentos e me levantei.

- Aonde vai? – ele perguntou sobressaltado.

- Pular do penhasco. Afogar os pensamentos.

Voltamos ao topo daquele morro. Dessa vez ele se manteve afastado enquanto eu pendia perigosamente da borda.

- Não vai tentar me segurar?

Ele deu de ombros.

Eu o convidei com um aceno de cabeça. Ele se aproximou das minhas costas, mas não me tocou como da última vez.

- Me perdoa Jake. Eu só disse aquilo por ser essa menina mimada. – senti seus olhos me encararem. Eu estava olhando ao longe.

- O que quer dizer? – sua voz rouca de ansiedade me atingiu.

- Que na verdade, não quero deixar que a vida tome conta dos nossos caminhos, a partir de agora eu estou tomando as rédeas.

Virei meu rosto para encarar os olhos mais negros e profundos que já existiram, eles me encaravam de volta com surpresa e alívio.

Inclinei-me levemente em sua direção, e ele completou o caminho. Seus lábios tocaram os meus com delicadeza, e foi a última coisa que eu senti antes de puxá-lo penhasco abaixo.


End file.
